charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matths
Welcome! Boarders Don't add the color boarders around the pictures.Samuelsalvator 20:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Why? They are much prettier and more striking. Matths 20:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No their not. They don't go with the infoboxes or backround. An admin/b'crat has already said not to do it. And please undo the empathy gallary, its locked to new users, so I can't edit it.Samuelsalvator 20:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) If I can not edit as I could edit? Matths 20:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I didn't understand that last message.Samuelsalvator 20:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You talked wrote that new users can not edit the page Empathy, I understood that you said I was a new user. But if I really am a new user, I could edit the page empathy? Matths 20:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I said I was a new user. That's why I cant undo your boarder on the Empathy page. SORRY, I realized that I was talking about me. Well I'm also kind of a. So, I think it looks prettier if you leave the edges and colored letters. I will not remove the edges of the page Empathy, because they want you to be so, and at least if I do believe that it is better another way, it will stay that way! Matths 20:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Matths, do not add those color borders and colored text to those galleries. Those edits have been undone many times and you still change them back, please stop doing it. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Why can not it stay that way? Nor is it only a few pages. I know that nobody is agreeing with me, but at least visited pages would be nice to be more flashy. And do not intend to stop, unless someone very important for me to speak definitively. Matths 21:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :He is an admin., he is important.Samuelsalvator 21:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :And very soon I'll be a bureaucrat as well, twice as important. If you won't stop adding the colors, I'll give a first warning. If you still won't stop after your third warning, you're blocked. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Who is an administrator? Son of Halliwell? He speaks what is prohibited, and such thing, but in his user page, he enjoys this wonderful technique. Matths 21:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::User pages are personal, there you can add as many color borders as you desire. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You still won't stop? This is warning 1! --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I want an answer. Why can not the galleries look like? What's wrong? Is there a law against it? I want to please, an answer. Matths 21:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::The galleries on this wiki don't have color borders around them. This is so on every article and will stay so on every article. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Could you please explain to me why the galleries can not stay with colored borders, at least in the less visited pages? They can be removed when it is released very sight. Charmed Wiki is to be improved. Matths 21:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::It doesn't matter whether or not they are visited more or not. That is what I meant with that unity between articles. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::So to say that the article be abandoned not care? Matths 21:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We care about the less visited articles, we try to improve them when we can. BTW, you still add the color borders, we told you not to and had given you a warning. This is your second warning. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :What are you babbling about? We do care about the less visited pages, like I said before, we try to improve them. You can help us do that by actually adding more content, not a color border. This wikia doesn't use color borders and they won't invite people to visit them more often. Just stop adding them. And btw, I'm not a temporary admin, alright. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Still adding them I see, this is your third and FINAL warning! Stop adding the color borders or you're blocked. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: It's just color, I'm not leaving much. You definitely HATES me, shortly, will criticize and block me, by adding color in the captions in the gallery. I think better, I just speak what I think, and then block me, I'm sure it will do. Matths 22:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't hate you. Why should I? I barely even know you. It's just that you have been told not to add those color borders. You have been given two warnings and you still add color borders. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : May not know me but hates me, and very incidentally. I just wanted to embellish the pages, leaving them more vivid. Well, I just got, and I have an enemy, you, I think I'll stop being a user, since even disliking confusion, all create for me. Matths 22:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: You may think I hate you but I certainly do not. You just don't seem to understand that we don't add color borders! Obviously you like them, but then use them on your own userpage, not the articles. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: After all I'm getting (besides the phrases on my talk page, e-mails with several expletives and slang), I'll probably stop writing at the Charmed Wiki do not like mess, but love to create one for me. Son of Halliwell, bye bye! Matths 22:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I had to do this, but you've had three warnings. You're blocked for one week. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I did not understand why I blocked fu? The only thing I did was leave centralized. Some directors are so snooty as you princiapalmente, sorry! To have much less education. Matths 22:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Regarding the telekinesis gallery. Go ahead and do it, but once you're finished talk to me and I'll see if it's okay, doesn't need any change, its relevant, etc.--LHakaLH 14:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Change Could you please change over to the new wikia style, as the way you diplay your images, disagree with the new format. I suggest you do it now, because so it will no longer become an option and you will HAVE to choose the new wikia style. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I do not understand. What I have to change? The type of Wikia wiki that I use, is the new. Matths 15:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay then. But when ever you edit the Empathy page; you make the gallery images combine with the infobox, so could you please leave it as "3 columns" and not "4 colums". --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 16:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Right now, I would edit this page. I this time, I will simply increase the size of gifs, since increasing a certain size, animated gifs, not having to click to see them. Matths 17:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay but '''only' GIFS (and smaller please). --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 17:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC ::: Yeah, more the only problem is their own gifs. They have their own tamnho, I'm finding less and it is 250px. Sorry for any inconvenience. Matths 17:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Size of Images You are also making the images way too big; which is also creating the images and boxes to combine together. --''[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite]]- (talk) - (contributions) 16:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The Power of Three Spell Stop adding the Witch Trial screencap and the Zankou Vanquish gif to the article. They have nothing to do with the Power of Three Spell. --GlennVP 21:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for only responding now, is that most were busy with stuff. And sorry for my younger brother, he also likes Charmed, too lazy to read more, sometimes I am not, but he comes into my account, and edit, as it were, I. I ddevido, a few things, school and let you edit, and he eescondido, to me, come in, without telling me. Many thanks for the info, I'll add files but not these. Matths 16:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC)